raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Gungnir: Eilif
So, the next chapter takes place in 20xx, (last chapter was in 842 B.C.) so this isn't Vikingy anymore! 16:09, May 18, 2014 (UTC) <-- Athli Eilif And another day was coming. For the umpteenth time, I have to go to school again, for the umpteenth time would the teachers be complaining that I had not done my homework. Why should I? I got trough all the previous years this way. I was the "miracle child" of the class. The class , being four Latin-Greek, was seen as the elite of the smart children. I do not know what I did in there. Latin couldn't peak my interest, and neither did Greek. We have the same hours as other maths as any other class. But that does not matter. Weird dream last night. I fought with a snake, and for some reason I had a hammer in my hand. But yeah , lately I dream weird. I rub my eyes. "Eilif, wake up!" I murmer something back to the woman in the doorway. My parents are never there. They always have some "important" businesstrips. So I stay here, but only with my, how do I explain this? Her name is Jasmine, and she has no children. "Barren" was the diagnosis. That's why she takes care of me, for a hefty fee. She is one of the few people who care about me. She understands me more than my own parents do. She knows I hate school, and I 'm quite irritating in the morning. She is patient. Madrid is quite a nice city. We live here for Idontknowhowmany months, until my parents have a newer, better, bigger house again. I don't get it. Right now the house is already empty. What will be the next time? Can it really be even bigger? Right now, we live in a skyscraper in the heart of Madrid. Now you may be thinking, ok, he lives in an apartment. That 's not true. The whole tower is owned by my parents. I hate it here. Breakfast. There is always a whole buffet , but I take a small sandwich and hurry out. Coming late again means detention for me, and I really don't like that. I encounter some street kids, and much as I would stay and talk to them, I really have to go to school. I bring out a quick apology in Spanish and keep running. I run through the gate the moment the bell goes. The International School of Madrid. First class is geography, one of the few courses I actually care about. It's about northern Europe. Alex whispers to me: "What's it like in Norway?" I sigh. Even though my name is Norwegian, I do not come from Norway and I'm never have been there. The only family there is my grandfather on my mother's side, I've never seen him. "Alex and Eilif! If you two have time to be talking, then why won't you two come over here and explain the lesson?!" The whole class looks at us. I sigh harder. This is gonna be detention. The guidance counselor told me that I had to behave appropriately in April. Alex says something, but I don't really listen. I'm surprised. The lesson just continued as usual. Luckily I'm sitting next to one of the favorite students. If you sit next to Alex , he can condone everything. The rest of the day I try to be a model student. During lunch, I even get a seat at the table of Alex. Everyone is better company than yourself. They ask me about Norway, but I tell them about New York, Sydney, Hong Kong... Everywhere we ever lived. I also tell them that we will probably leave soon, of to a new home. Not that I have anything to say in the matter, no. All decisions are made by them. Their love isn't even real. They married each other for each other's money. They never see each other. That's not how it should go. Back home I do my homework for once. I even learn for the big Latin test next week, and for the Greek one the week after. I can't believe some people really fill their free time with this. After dinner I go to sleep, and my day begins again. I get up. I already know that something is wrong. This is not my bed. I go out and see the sea and snow. Where am I? Category:Gungnir Category:Long Story